Harry Potter and the Hunt for the Horcruxes
by Kaiya Darkwolf
Summary: Post Half Blood Prince, I've finished it. So I wont say much, just my take on what I think could be the 7th book.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Hunt for the Horcruxes**

WARNING: POST-HALF BLOOD PRINCE. THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, much as I'd like too._

* * *

Chapter one

Harry arrived at Kings Cross Station later the next evening. The Hogwarts express had taken all the remaining students back to London. Word would be sent later concerning the state of the School and what the students were to do. Sighing heavily Harry dragged his trunk through the barrier separating the train platforms and navigated his way out of Kings Cross.

He walked until he was out of site then lifted his wand hand, his wand cleverly hidden inside his sleeve and waited for the arrival of the Night bus. It arrived in its usual fashion, appearing out of thin air with a loud bang.

The doors opened and no one got off to welcome him, with Stan Shunpike still in jail, it seemed no one had wanted to take his place. Harry dragged his trunk on the empty bus and walked down to where Ernie was sitting in the driver's seat.

"Privet Drive, please Ernie." Harry said to the old man. He nodded and Harry took a seat. The bus took off with another loud bang and then they were thundering down the road towards the park near where the Dursley's lived.

"What number?" Ernie asked from the front.

"Four please, how much do I owe you?"

Ernie looked at him in shock, as if no one had ever paid to ride his bus before.

"Er…" Harry stumbled, "It was 11 sickles last time wasn't it?" still Ernie didn't say anything, shrugging to himself Harry pulled out the appropriate amount from his leather pouch and handed it over. "Thanks, bye Ernie!" he called as his dragged his trunk back off the bus, it disappeared with another bang and Harry was left standing in front of the place he for some reason still called home.

"Only for another month or so" he muttered to himself as he walked to the door, dragging his trunk behind him. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door. It was opened a few moments later by Uncle Vernon, who looked to be in a sour mood before he even registered it that it was Harry standing on his door step.

"What are you doing here?" Vernon grunted.

"My school closed early. Don't worry I'll be gone by the end of July." Harry replied. "Are you going to move away from the door so I can come in?" He asked after a moment of silence.

Vernon didn't reply, just grunted and moved back into the house. He could hear him explaining what had happened to his Aunt and Cousin in the Kitchen, ignoring them completely he began to pull his trunk up the stairs to his room.

Without bothering to unpack Harry shut the door and collapsed down onto his bed. Where he fell asleep immediately his mind racing with ideas and plans and theories, most of them all about the other four Horcruxes, but first he'd have to track down one person. R.A.B.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Hunt for the Horcruxes**

WARNING: POST-HALF BLOOD PRINCE. THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, much as I'd like too.

* * *

Chapter two

The days and weeks passed quickly up till his birthday, he had everything planned, on the morning of his birthday he would just pack up and leave 4 Privet Drive, and never come back, there was no need too.

He had been corresponding with Professor McGonagall, nothing that gave away what he was planning to do, but from her he had learned where Godric's Hollow was and that was where he was headed. From there he wasn't sure, though he had also been to the local library very often, to try and find out as much as he possibly could, unfortunately it wasn't much help.

On the morning of his birthday he got up, got dressed, cast a feather weight charm and a shrinking charm on his trunk placed it in his cloak pocket. Hedwig was sitting on the edge of the desk, her cage shrunk and placed in the trunk.

"I'll meet you at Diagon Alley okay, out side Gringotts." She hooted her reply then set off out of the window. Harry took one last, almost sad, look around the room and then walked out of the door, down the stairs and out of the front door.

It didn't really settle in until he was hidden in the tree's that bordered the park on the end of the road that he had left the Dursley's, for good. Not in a state of rage or running away in a flying car, or disappearing up a chimney. No he had calmly walked out of the front door, shut it behind him, and moved on down the street, knowing exactly what he was doing from start to finish.

He sighed again, this was it, the start of the rest of his life, there was only one thing standing in the way of him living happily, hopefully with Ginny, and that was Voldemort. But he knew what he had to do now, knew how to destroy him once and for all, and with that thought he pictured London, the alley way just off to the side of the Leaky Cauldron and with a pop he disappeared from Surrey forever.

Harry re-appeared exactly where he wanted to be, and with a quick check, all in one piece, eye brows and all. Grinning he slipped out of the alley way and walked into the Leaky Cauldron, which once again was empty.

"Hello Tom," Harry called, sitting on a bar stool, "Can I have a pint of mead please?" Old Tom came out the back room took in Harry and started getting him his drink.

"Strange to see you here Mr Potter, on your own as well." He said handing Harry his drink.

"Thanks Tom, but I'm of age now, just going to do some shopping." He took a sip, and looked around at the empty pub. "How long has it been like this?"

"Over a year, ministry pay me to stay open, they say the floo connection's useful. Dunno why hardly know one comes through here any more." Tom sighed and Harry drank some more.

"Tom?" he asked suddenly, "Do you remember my parents?"

Tom looked up at him, "Yea I do, had to kick James and Sirius out of here a few times, they used to make me laugh. Bit like the Weasley twins I don't have the heart to kick them out though, they're my only business at the moment, present company excluded." He smiled sadly.

"I know this may come across as a random question but, do you know if Sirius' brother, Regulus had a middle name?"

Tom looked thoughtful, "I'm 'fraid I don't Mr Potter. You'd be better off talking to McGonagall or someone else from the school. All I know about him is that he was named after his father. Both him and his father were in with you-know-who."

This was very interesting to Harry, "When did Regulus Sr die?"

"'Bout a year after Regulus did."

Harry sat back and drained his drink. "Thanks Tom," he said as he placed some money on the counter, "I'll see you around. Bye!" he left the pub and entered Diagon Alley, it's streets as empty as the Pub was, quickly and quietly he made his way along the road to Gringotts at the end.

Bill was right, the security had increased, and it took him nearly 3 hours to get from the desk where he said that he would like to see his family vault to actually getting into a cart. He wanted to look at the actual Potter vault rather then his child trust fund that his parents had left him. He also wanted to see Sirius' vault to see what was there.

They went to the Potter Vault first.

It was much lower down then any of the other vaults he had been too, the air was much hotter and stuffier then the surface, but the breeze from being in the cart cooled him off. They stopped at a large door, which looked totally unremarkable; except for the slightly raised Potter emblem in the centre. Harry looked at it, it was the first time he had seen it.

There was a flying Eagle in the centre with a Snake in its claws and a Lion resting by its feet.

"Mr Potter must draw blood to prove that he is the heir to enter." Griphook said, snapping Harry out of his thoughts.

Harry pulled out the silver blade he used for Potions and cut his arm, he smeared the blood over the Eagles open mouth. The whole emblem glowed red for a second then faded and the door opened. Splitting down the middle.

Harry stood in the door way unable to take his eyes off the inside of the vault. Without turning he spoke to Griphook.

"This is all mine?"

"Yes sir, your parents moved everything from Godric's Hollow about a year before they died, knew they were going to go, didn't want anything destroyed."

"What about the house?"

"It's still in one piece, on the ground floor and basement, but the first floor is completely gone. Are you okay Mr Potter?"

Harry swallowed and finally tore his eyes away from the vault, "Yes, I am thank you , sorry about that it just came as a bit of a shock."

"That's perfectly okay Mr Potter, is there anything you specifically wanted?"

"Their will, and the location of Godric's Hollow."

Griphook snapped his fingers and the two documents flew into his hands, Harry was impressed.

"Cool."

Griphook smiled and handed Harry the papers, who folded them carefully and placed them in his inside cloak pocket.

He smiled at Griphook, "Onto Sirius' then!"

A stomach churning ride later they stopped outside the Black Family Vault. He recognised the emblem immediately.

"Blood again?" Griphook nodded, Harry moved forwards and smeared his blood over the door. Which just like the Potter Vault, opened down the middle.

"Griphook could you please get me Sirius' will and is Sirius' bike in here?"

Griphook snapped his fingers and the will flew into his hands. "Yes the motorbike is here, it was returned by a Mr Hagrid, sixteen years ago."

Harry smiled, "I'll come back later for that, thanks."

"No problem Mr Potter, no problem at all. Anywhere else?"

"Back to my vault, to get some money I think."

They climbed higher and higher in the little cart until they had stopped outside the very familiar looking vault. Harry gave the key to Griphook and collected 50 Galleons, just to be safe.

"Back to the surface." He said climbing back into the cart.

Once outside Gringotts Hedwig flew down to meet him, "Hello girl, been here long?" she hooted in reply and he smiled, "Right well lets get you something to eat, then I'm afraid you're going to have to fly to our position again." She hooted again, and they set off back to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

Hello everyone!

Thanks for all the reviews so far! They made me put this chapter up!

Anyway's I might be able to get another up during the week, but if not, it will be up for deffinate this time next week.

Kaiya


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the Hunt for the Horcruxes**

WARNING: POST-HALF BLOOD PRINCE. THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, much as I'd like too.

* * *

Chapter Three

"Back already Mr Potter?" Tom asked, smiling.

"Sorry Tom, just to use your floo." He smiled back and the bartender continued to clean.

"Right here you go girl," Harry started, pulling out the map of where Godrics Hollow was, "I'll meet you here okay?" Hedwig hooted again and took off through the window.

Harry took the map to Tom, "Wheres the best Floo spot to get to here?"

Tom looked at the map, "You'll wanna go to Lapis Lair it's the pub here." he pointed to a spot just down the road from Godrics Hollow.

"Thanks Tom, see you soon!" He moved over to the grate threw in some Floo powder and with a shouted, "Lapis Lair" he was gone.

Harry stepped out of the floo and looked around, there were a few customers here and there, but not many. He spotted the door and began to head towards it when there was the sound of a dropped glass. Harry turned to it. There was an old lady, with wild grey hair sitting at a table, which he had just walked by.

"By the ghost!" she exclaimed, "I'm sorry young man, but you look just like some one I once knew."

Interested, Harry moved back towards her, "Did he live in these parts?"

The lady nodded, "Yes he did, with his wife, pretty little thing she was, but it was very bad business, they were killed you see by, by, he-who-must-not-be-named. Their son was pulled from the top floor by a giant, I saw it meself."

Harry grinned, he couldn't help it, the lady glared at him.

"What you smiling about? It was horrible! They say the son's at Hogwarts now, I don't know whats going on up there! and poor Dumbledore! I remember him from my school days, can't believe what happened, I didn't rightly believe it until the day of the Funeral, but they wouldn't let me in, said they were full. But still I came back here and held my own ceremony."

"I'm sure Dumbledore would have liked that, next time I'm at Hogwarts I'll let him know."

The old lady looked at him, "It is you! Young Harry! Blimey, my kids aren't going to believe this!"

Harry laughed and held out his hand, "Hi I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you."

The lady shook it, "Floris Fortintude, I used to live next door to your parents."

"Ms Fortintude -" Harry began,

"Floris please."

"Floris, could you take me to Godrics Hollow please."

"Of course, dear, theres not much left of it though I'm afraid. Come on then, up you get." Floris stood and led Harry out of the pub. They turned left and headed down the cobbled street. Harry looked around, all the houses, were brick some even had thatched roofs, all the gardens were well looked after, but not as primly as the Dursely's was. They turned another corner and here the houses were more spread out, they had bigger gardens and more floors. At the end of the road was Godrics Hollow. Floris was right, there wasn't much left of it. The whole top floor had been reduced to rubble and wooden supports, but over the years they had disintergrated and it was obvious that the entire area would have to be stripped and started over again. Harry sighed, it was going to be a lot of work.

He turned to Floris, "Thank you, I expect I'll be seeing you alot, I'm planning to re-build it."

Floris' eyes lit up, "Really? Oh that would be lovely! I must have you round for tea!"

Harry laughed, "I'd like that," At that moment Hedwig flew down to him, and landed on his shoulder. "Hello girl, this is Floris Fortintude, she lives next door to our new home, but theres not much of it at the moment." Hedwig hooted a hello to Floris.

"Oh, she's beautiful!" Hedwig ruffled her wings and hooted softly at the compliment. "Harry dear would you and Hedwig like something too eat?" Hedwig hooted again and they both laughed.

"That would be nice, thank you."

They wondered into the house next to the remains of Godrics Hollow where Harry was then cooked so much food, it was like being at the Weasley's.

* * *

Next Chapter: Harry visits the Weasleys. Apparition tests. Blue Prints.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! 20 already thats so cool!

Hope everyone likes the new chap, Floris wont be in it much, she's going to be a bit like Mrs Figg.


End file.
